


CIRCLES

by IndiannaJones5



Category: quotesnshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndiannaJones5/pseuds/IndiannaJones5
Collections: quotesnstuff





	CIRCLES

" _Why do **I** , and everyone equally as **unfortunate** , **always pick the people who hurt the most?**_ "


End file.
